Beyond the Horizons
by Serayuki
Summary: "I don't usually work with others. I don't like working with others and others don't like working with me." Caroline considers herself a solo Puella Magi. She sees herself as selfish, anti-social, and, most of all, simply unapproachable. The girl with white hair, however, thinks very differently, and insists on protecting her. But why? AU, OCs. Mentions of in-universe characters.


**Dedications - This fic is dedicated to a friend and fellow Eggcaver (note Eggcaver, not Incubator; though I suppose in a way Eggcave is kinda like an Incubator?) Kyubee :3 YOU GO FOR WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS FANFICTION XD Based off our epic RP, with other characters in between.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Puella Magi Madoka Magica franchise nor its themes or basic ideas or so forth. I only own the characters who are not Kanna and Ahna and anyone related (family-wise) to them - they belong to Kyubee.**

**I own that awesome outfit, though. Everyone loves awesome outfits.**

* * *

The girl with wintry white hair quickly skidded down the street, before ducking into a small opening, where she curled up and let the cool air fiddle with her limbs and strands of hair tucked messily behind her ear. She wasn't quite sure what attracted her to the particular area – it was cold, cramped and very uncomfortable. Still, she held assurance that she would know within due time – but, then again, she'd been telling herself that for the last three years.

A soft hum disturbed her thoughts, as a warm finger poked her nose. Her face initially scrunched up after this contact, but eventually relaxed and adopted their trademark cold expression. For a few seconds, Ahna could have sworn she saw colour in the monochrome eyes of her friend. And, whilst Ahna tried to make something out of her enigma of a friend, Kanna thought about the forest green eyes that gave her such an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. It was a continuous cycle – Kanna would stare out into the distance, thinking of those haunting green eyes, whilst Ahna would be perched next to her, trying to find some kind of way to say how much of a valued friend Kanna was to her. Still, with an expression ever stoic, nothing ever changed for Kanna.

* * *

A few hours had passed, with Ahna gazing at Kanna, whilst the latter gazed off into the distance, fingers connecting the stars to form the shape of those green eyes almost so far away – they were sloping slightly inwards – something which gave them a very vicious quality. However, there was also an odd softness about those eyes, something that Kanna couldn't quite put a finger on. Was it when the face smiled? Or was it when eyes started tearing up and crying? What kind of person did these eyes belong to? A great enemy? No, they filled her with such warmth that they couldn't possibly belong to something of great hatred. A great friend? Her best friend? Likely, really. Every time she thought of those eyes, she could feel a smile crawling onto her face, even though she never knew who those eyes belonged to.

She'd become so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't realise a certain warmth beside her had left – at least, not until the wind began to sweep up, and the coldness started to seep through her clothing into her skin. No matter, Ahna had a little brother to take care of, and it was probably for the better, anyhow. Nobody really needed Kanna, and Kanna didn't really need anybody; at least, that's what she tried to convince herself. She'd tried to ignore the persistent reliance on the eyes, but then grew to revel in it. They were oddly comforting, like having a friend with her at all times. After all, if Ahna did decide to never return at one point, she still had the eyes.

* * *

She slowly hobbled out of the opening, turning back and sighing, with a melancholy expression printed onto her face. In theory, she could have stayed there for the night, but it wasn't particularly safe. Besides, chances were the owner of the green eyes wouldn't be coming around at midnight just to see Kanna. She was an unimportant person. Nobody knew her – barring Ahna – and she preferred to keep it that way. As far as she knew, she had simply woken up one day – without memories, without anything except for the clothes on the body and the inane knowledge that she, Kanna, was a Puella Magi. Neither the words nor the system held any significance to her – all she needed to know was that she hunted beings known was 'witches' for their 'grief seeds' to purify her 'soul gem'. Kanna only had a vague understanding of those words, but she knew what to associate them with. She didn't know what happened to Puella Magi whose soul gems became black, nor did she want to know. Ignorance was probably bliss.

As she headed towards the playground, approaching the tube slide that had become her bed, she felt a sudden blast of cold air dance behind her. In a fleeting second, it was gone, but the strange feeling of familiarity remained. Swivelling her head around as quickly as possible, she saw a figure rapidly reduced into a single point. Then, it was gone, as Kanna was overcome by the sudden urge to follow the figure.

Oh, well. She could always use more grief seeds.

* * *

As she began to run, chasing the figure, a white light shone from her pocket, before fully engulfing her body. Slowly, it drained away; leaving her is a white dress and cloak, decorated with occasional touches of amber on the edges. Her arms were bound with ribbon-like gloves, as were her legs. Her hair was accentuated by a single amber line, going from her fringe down to the very back, fixed by a glowing white hairpiece. As she accelerated, she began to see the figure in the distance, still running, but obviously slowed down.

In a second, the head of the figure did a double take, before skidding to a halt. Kanna repeated these actions, stopping a mere few metres behind the figure, and landing into the bush. Her main weapon of choice – a mirror – was in her right hand, as she carefully angled it to face the figure, who was now identified as a girl with very dark green hair, dressed in Asian-esque clothing, with a white Incubator (somehow, she knew this, despite never having seen one in flesh before) perched neatly on her shoulder. Another Puella Magi, for sure. Who else would, as though rehearsed many times before, carefully hold her right arm – with an armwarmer whose edge was decorated with a green gem – out and open the doors of a barrier?

Kanna, however, slipped slightly, having held the delicate angle of her mirror for too long. To her misfortune, she cracked a branch with her elbows, prompting the figure to abruptly turn around and face her follower. The girl was quite striking – that much could have been said – with a quiet, neutral face and dark, dark green hair cascading down her left collarbone, wrapped in a neat black bow. No, there was still something more than that.

It was her eyes. They were the same ones who had haunted every dream, every nightmare, of the white-haired girl.

Kanna had found 'her' – whoever she was, whatever she meant to her.

What mattered the most was the fact that Kanna's search was now over.

Something in her head began to click, and finally, having rusted with so much time of unused, the wheels began to turn. Her life, she was sure, had just been turned around by this single encounter.

* * *

**A/N - Wow. Woooowwww. Woooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww. The prologue to my first fanfiction is… COMPLETE! :O I've had this idea juggling around in my head for about half a year now, and I finally motivated myself to sit down, write some beautiful crap about it and publish it! There will be more characters other than Kanna and the girl, considering this is part roleplay-fic and part revenge-fic. So what, you ask, is a revenge-fic? Well, considering my character is being killed off in my friend's story, I might as well do some payback ;D**

**There are probably so many errors *EXCITEMENT TO PUBLISH* Hopefully, the next chapters will be longer (ie, to my usual standard of about 5000-9000 words per chapter, give or take)**

**The next chapter shall be in an… interesting, let's say, direction :P**

**Notes: 'Elise', your character will be coming, don't worry or THREATEN ME OVER THE CHARACTERS!**

**OVER AND OUT!**

**Serayuki!**


End file.
